The Best Times To Kiss A GIrl
by RauraAndR5
Summary: Lengthy Raura drabbles/short Raura one-shots. Obviously they all end in Raura kisses. It's quite fluffy.
1. Cotton Candy Lips

**I just really like drabbles ok? And I also really like Raura. And I also found this cute thingy on Twitter. **

**And I also don't feel like doing my giant amount of homework so I'm here writing, yay for procrastination.**

* * *

The Best Times To Kiss A Girl

_1: When she's babbling._

"Are you nervous, Ross?" Laura asked, folding her hands neatly in her lap.

"Wait, what am I supposed to be nervous about again?" he sighed, tossing the small basketball through the hoop across the room.

"We're supposed to find out about season 4 tonight," she reminded him.

"Oh... not really," he shrugged, "as much as I love working on Austin & Ally, I've got things to fall back on and- Laura, can I be honest?"

"Yeah of course," she nodded.

"Austin & Ally isn't exactly my number one priority, R5 is. So if Austin & Ally doesn't get renewed, I won't be heartbroken," he shrugged.

Suddenly Laura felt a lot less important. And to think she thought maybe they'd get past "just friends" soon.

"Yeah... me either, I always have my own music, and I'd like to do movies too," she tried to sound convincing. But she knew that without a season 4 she and Ross would drift apart. He was going to be touring and becoming 1/5 of one of the largest bands in the world. She knew it. R5 were destined to be great, and anyone could see that.

"You don't-"

"But... if we're being honest tonight..." she stood up and turned so her back was to him.

"If Austin & Ally doesn't get a season 4 do you think we'll still be friends? I mean I know you're going to be so busy with R5 and the chances of a Teen Beach Movie sequel are looking pretty good considering the ratings. And even if we do get a season 4 are you even going to want to do it? I understand that R5 is your number one priority, I don't blame you, but you don't think that it'll become such a large part of your life that there'll be no room for me right- I- I mean us... us? As in the cast and crew. Yeah, that's what I meant by us. Because if I had meant me like I said then that would be implying that I was any more special to you than the other cast members and I'm not trying to say that at all but it's just I feel like-"

She never got to finish her sentence, and Ross may never know how it ended. But the fact that her lips tasted like cotton candy GoGurt made up for it. He pulled away and smirked at her confused expression.

"What the-"

"Gotta go," he laughed, heading for the door.

"What?! Where are you going?!" she called after him.

"Band practice, but don't worry. There's always going to be plenty of room for you and your GoGurt flavored lips in my life," he closed the door behind him and left her there in the dressing room.

* * *

**These little things should range from a lengthy drabble to a short one-shot. I actually really don't like how this turned out. Oh well, it's 10:30 and I have a spanish project to finish. **_**Adios.**_** Or as they say in English...**

**Duecessssss. (Okay so maybe that's not the **_**exact**_** translation).**


	2. One Last Dance

**And it's been like a half hour (in case you're wondering no I still haven't done my homework... who are you? My mom? Jeez). They're really short so it takes like 15 minutes to write and maybe 5 to edit and proofread.**

* * *

The Best Times to Kiss A Girl

_2: After a fight._

There he sat, head in his hands, trying to shut up the laughter in his mind. He had failed. Failed as a boyfriend.

How could he forget?

How could he allow himself to forget something obviously so important.

And it wasn't like he had a good excuse, after all _he_ was the one who suggested the band practice went on just one more hour. He wanted everything to be perfect and for some reason they couldn't nail this one song. Someone was always off beat.

Laura called him at exactly 10:48.

"Where were you?"

He was supposed to meet her at park in their special place.

"I sat outside under those

stupid_ trees for over an hour!" _He thought he'd never hear her call their place stupid. It was a sacred place to them, where they shared their first kiss. Where they exchanged first "I love you"s. It was where they were supposed to spend their first anniversary.

And he forgot.

"If this relationship doesn't mean anything to you, then maybe we should see other people,"

At first he didn't understand. His brain wouldn't process what he was hearing. He was stunned and speechless and didn't know what to do.

He couldn't believe he had fucked it up so bad. Laura was one of the best things to ever happen to him and he let her slip away. After all he'd done to get to this place with her. After all the time he put into getting out of that Godforsaken _friendzone_. Even the word made him cringe.

He had to go and mess it up.

He knew today was their anniversary and he knew to meet Laura under the trees at 9:00. How could he let those vital pieces of information slip his mind?

He took to Twitter to check up on Laura. Their relationship wasn't public, nobody outside their families knew. He checked her recent tweets only to find some lyrics to a Taylor Swift song.

A quick tap of the refresh button and he was looking at a selfie of her and her friend Trevor. Caption: hanging out, discussing my boy problems #GirlsRule #BoysDrool.

He had no idea how to feel about this. He sighed and tracked down Trevor's twitter. Not even giving it a second thought, he sent out one tweet and one tweet only.

lauramarano one thing dear? make sure he treats you 10x better than i did

He was tempted to log off, but wanted to see what her response would be.

rossR5 what are you talking about?

He wasn't sure if she was confused or playing innocent so nobody had to know about their failed relationship. He ignored her tweet and instead stood up and grabbed his jacket.

He wouldn't just sit here and let him take away his Laura. He'd won her over fair and square.

The drive to her house seemed a lot shorter when he didn't even know what he would say when she answered the door.

He tried to come up with something intelligent while he waited on the porch.

The door creaked open and there she stood, in all her beauty.

"Laura I-"

"Ross I'm really hurting right now, please leave," she said quietly, trying not to attract any attention, even if it was 11 at night.

"I won't give up on you this easy, I know what I did was wrong and I know you probably hate me. But please... one more chance?"

"I'm sorry," she shook her head.

"Don't make me sing," he crossed his arms.

"What?"

"Tear-drops in your hazel eyes," he began. She let out a loud groan.

"Ross-"

"Can't believe I made you cry."

"Stop!"

"It feels so long, since we went wrong."

"Ross!"

"But you're still on my mind."

"I don't have time for this," she shook her head and went back inside, but he circled around the house and stopped at the open kitchen window.

"Never meant to break your heart," he sang, trying to stretch high enough to see if Laura was in the room. "Sometimes things just fall apart."

She closed the window and turned the light off.

He wasn't apart of the Loudest group in America for nothing.

"So here's one night, to make it right. Before we say goodbye," by now he was fairly certain the entire neighborhood could hear him. It didn't matter. He took a deep breath before belting out the next set of lyrics as loud as he could.

"So wait up, wait up. Give me one more chance. To make up, make up... I just need one last dance."

The backdoor closed and she stepped out onto the porch, wrapped in a bathrobe with a scowl on her face.

"You wanted one dance? Fine, but just one," she motioned for him to come join her.

"We don't have any music," he pointed out, holding his hand out for her. She didn't say anything, but accepted his hand and let him pull her close.

He sang quietly now, the only person who needed to hear him was wrapped up in his arms.

_So wait up, wait up _  
_Give me one more chance_  
_To make up, make up_  
_I just need one last dance_

_So wait up, wait up _  
_Give me one more chance_  
_Just one song, then I'll move on_  
_Give me one last dance_  
_I just need one last dance with you_

He finished the song, but they continued to sway around her porch. He tilted her head up and kissed her softly.

* * *

**Yeah this got out of hand and it spiraled into this mess... can you tell I'm sleep deprived? Haha well I better be off to my homework and then bed.**

**Oh who am I kidding? That homework is ****_not _****getting done tonight.**


	3. Sweaty Hugs and Smoothies

***Rihanna voice* cheers to the freaking weekend. **

**Yes it's Friday and I am home like 3 hours early because today's homecoming and they wanted us out of the school blah blah blah. **

**This means my weekend started early yayyyyy. As much as I like the weekend I also like school because cute boys, y'know? **

**Speaking of cute boys... here we go with more Ross and Laura since these last 2 chapters have gotten a good response. Lots of alerts and faves :)**

**(P.S. Macklemore is actually such great writing music... listening to The Heist and wow I really really **_**really **_**love it.) **

The Best Times To Kiss A Girl

_3: When You're With Your Friends_

A lot of guys don't like to kiss their girlfriend in front of their friends. I'm not quite sure why, but I am sure that Ross isn't one of them. Well, in his case in front of his brothers.

I shouldn't be surprised, he's such a sweetheart.

"Ross?" I called down the stairs, he probably couldn't hear me over the music. R5 was in the middle of practice and I felt bad for interrupting, but I'd been waiting in the kitchen for 20 minutes now and I was beginning to feel like a burden to Stormie. She was trying to get Rydel's outfit for the concert next weekend ordered since she didn't have time to go shopping.

"Ross?" I called his name one more time, because I really didn't want to go down there. I knew his siblings, Riker, Rocky, Rydel, and their best friend Ratliff, but I still felt weird having to interrupt them. I sighed and started down into the basement. I heard the opening chords of 'Love Me Like That' as I opened the door.

"Hey Laura!" Rydel lowered the microphone from her mouth and took a deep breath. They were working hard, I could tell.

"What are you doing here so early?" Ross asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Um... it's 5:00," I smiled.

"Wow, time flies when you're having fun," he shot me an apologetic look.

"No problem," I shook my head.

"Where you two lovebirds going?" Ellington lightly tapped his drumsticks against his knees.

"Not sure yet," Ross shrugged, and glanced up at me, "wanna go get some smoothies or something?"

"Sounds great," I nodded.

"Oooh smoothies," Rocky sighed wistfully.

"Rocky you're not coming with us," Ross rolled his eyes.

"Dammit."

Ross quickly ran his fingers through his hair and enveloped me in a hug.

"Ross! You're sweaty and gross," I playfully tried to push him off me.

"Love you too," he leaned down to kiss me.

"Awww!" Rydel cooed, while the guys gagged and pretended to puke on the floor.

"Get a room!" Riker shouted.

**Yeah ok I don't know how to end this chapter and I think there was something really important I was supposed to say... umm...**

**OH RIGHT!**

**Ok so two quick questions:**

**1, I have other ideas for short Raura stories and I wanted to know if I should post them as chapters of this or leave this as 'The Best Times To Kiss A Girl' and make a seperate story for the other ones.**

**2, I wrote this really angsty Ally thing a few months ago (I don't know why) and I was considering posting it but I'm not sure. **

**And that is all. I'm gonna go listen to Macklemore again because today was such a fabulous day and he shall be the icing on the cake.**


End file.
